


Fast Friends

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edith watches her daughter play with the other children in the village.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #18 at  "dove_drabbles": “Feel the promise of a warm day”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Friends

**Title:** Fast Friends  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Downton Abbey  
 **Characters:** Edith, Tom, Sybbie  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers for season 4  
 **Word Count:** 406  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #18 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** “Feel the promise of a warm day”  
 **Summary:** Edith watches her daughter play with the other children in the village. 

** Fast Friends **  
Edith stood at the edge of the chaos. She watched a little blonde haired girl toddle around trying to keep up with older children. She smiled to herself as the girl laughed and shouted. 

Tom walked up to stand beside her. “You seem very interested in the children. Is there a reason?”

“Sybbie seems to be having a good time.” Edith said as she looked at the little dark haired child. “She reminds me of Sybil at that age.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tom said. “I would hate to think she takes after her father. I was a very spirited child.” 

“Sybil was spirited in her own way.” Edith said. “Oh!”

Edith resisted the urge to run to the little blonde girl’s side when she fell down. 

Sybbie helped up the little girl and dusted her off. The little girl followed Sybbie when she ran to the puppet show that was starting. 

“I see Sybbie has made a new friend.” Tom said. 

“I’m glad. Friends are so hard to come by when you live at the abbey. Maybe you should speak to Mr. Drewe about letting Sybbie play with her again.”  Edith suggested.

“Drewe? Is that his daughter?” Tom asked. 

“She is an orphan. I think she is a friend’s daughter that he and his wife are raising.” Edith said. 

“You know a lot about Drewe and his family.” Tom looked curiously at his sister in law.

“I’ve talked to him when I went on a walk.” Edith covered deftly.

Tom nodded and knew there was more to it than what she was saying. If Sybbie favored her mother then the blonde little girl favored hers. Tom looked at his sister in law and smiled. 

“Edith, I can see her mother in her face.” Tom said.

“In Sybbie’s face?” Edith asked.

“No, in hers.” He nodded to the little blonde child. “I think I will talk to XXX about Sybbie spending time with her. They are cousins so they might as well be friends.”

“Tom….” Edith looked at him the fear in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Tom said. 

They started walking towards the puppet show. The girls were sitting together and laughing. 

“I wish Sybil and I had been that close.” Edith said wistfully.

“Then there is all the more reason for them to be.” Tom said.  

The laughter of the girls drew their attention again making them smile. 


End file.
